Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 21
Synopsis Neptune, IF and Compa camp out at Gamindustri Graveyard for a test of courage, as it has now become a popular sightseeing spot. IF tells the girls a scary story which causes Compa to run off due to her fear. IF guesses she scared Compa too much. Suddenly a monster shows up and tries to scare IF. IF is not scared and the monster reveals herself to be Neptune. She asks IF where Compa is, and IF explains she runs away. Neptune is disappointed as she would have scared Compa with this. IF notes that Compa is the only person Neptune could scare. IF then realizes if Compa was so afraid before, she would be in a full-blown panic right now. IF suggests they look for Compa. Neptune agrees. Elsewhere, Compa worriedly calls out for Nep-Nep and Iffy. She wonders where they want and if she got lost. She hears a noise and freaks out but is relieved to find it to be a kitty. Compa thought her heart was going to stop. She finds a house and thinks they can point her to a road. She knocks to find 1st-Gen Compa answering. Other residents of this house are Furapura and Deco. 1st-Gen Compa asks Compa who she is. Compa gives her name and tells 1st-Gen Compa what happened. Compa asks 1st-Gen Compa to show her the way to the nearest road. 1st-Gen Compa gives Compa a camera. She explains the path through the forest back to the road is filled with ghosts that lurk in Gamindustri Graveyard. This camera is a unique device capable of damaging ghosts. Compa is impressed and resolves to get over her fears of ghosts to return to Nep-Nep and Iffy. Ghosts awaken and asks who dares disturb their sleep. Compa starts using the camera and was able to put them at bay. The ghosts are determined to get new roles in video games and offer to trade places with Compa. Compa becomes overwhelmed and runs off. Compa sees some figures that look like IF and Compa. She tries to follow them but they leave towards a light. Compa wonders what that light is, if it is the exit to the forest. She follows the figures and it really is Iffy and Nep-Nep. She rushes to them but a hand reaches out to grab her. It is 1st-Gen Compa and she apologizes for starling Compa. She wants Compa to return her camera but before she does, she suggests she takes a picture of her friends. The flash reveals that Compa was right at a cliff-side. IF and Nep-Nep call out behind her telling her to stop as she was about to run off a cliff. Compa is exhausted from the shock of all this and realizes that she almost got tricked by the ghosts and lost her lives. She runs to her real friends this time. Compa explains what happened to her but Neptune and IF find it hard to believe. 1st-Gen Compa narrates that the living should hold on to their role as long as they can and not to make light of tests of courage. The one that might be entering the Gamindustri Graveyard next could be them. Those that came here already had their time in the spotlight. 1st-Gen Compa wishes Compa can hang in there, as it is her time to shine. It is revealed in the story that Compa and 1st-Gen Compa share some sort of family-like connection. Neptune puts back her masks and successfully scares Compa. IF looks like she has had enough of this. Key Events *Neptune, IF and Compa head to Gamindustri Graveyard for a Test Courage *Compa gets scared and runs off *She gets lost and is given a camera to ward off ghosts and directions to return to a main road from 1st-Gen Compa *1st-Gen Compa saves Compa from a dangerous prank from the ghosts *Compa reunites with her friends who were worried about her New Characters *Furapura Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters